


Garfield

by shamelessbieber



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: In which Ian's cat keeps getting through Mickey's doggy door.





	

Ian has a big fat orange cat, whom he loves. Mickey has rottweiler that's not very big to seem intimidating just yet. Ian has yet to meet his neighbor but he tends to hear the dog outside barking at squirrels and most of the time nothing. And Mickey, 'hated' his neighbor. 

Sighing, Mickey walks in his house after unlocking it, letting his dog, Ace, go. He hangs the leash up, doing the same with his jacket. As he takes off his shoes, he watches as his dog runs around excited to finally be back home after a long visit at Mickey's sisters -Mandy - house. "You'll tire yourself out, soon." Mickey chuckles, walking into the kitchen. When he goes into the kitchen, he hears  _"Fuck, Garfield, where the fuck are you?"_

Mickey didn't know what the fuck what meant but it made him laugh. Garfield is a kids show so he knows he isn't hearing the movie with those profanities. He shakes his head and grabs a glass out of the cupboard before going to the sink and seeing a fat orange cat sitting there. "What the fuck - you must be Garfield." Mickey starts laughing to himself. "Come on, get out."

The cat stares at Mickey, Mickey staring back. "Don't make me turn the water on. Come on, get out!"

In result, the cat just meows and steps up on the counter. In the process, it knocked over a glass. "Shit, Garfield, what the fuck? How did your fat ass even manage to get in the sink?" Mickey groans, putting his cup down and grabbing the cat. He slides his slippers on on his way out of the door and walked to his next door neighbor's house. When Mickey knocks on the door, he hears "Come in!" loudly.

Awkwardly, he twists the door knob and walks in. The house smells like cinnamon, Mickey sighs. _Whoever this man is really like decorating for the season,_ Mickey thinks, chuckling afterwards. "In the kitchen." He follows the voice. When he walks in, the tall man gasp and walks over and grabs the cat. "Oh my god, I almost had a panic attack. Where'd you find her?"

"In my sink." Mickey replies subtly causing Ian to laugh. "Guessing she got through the doggy door. I don't know."

"Thank god she didn't go far." Ian rubs her belly before putting her down on the ground. "Thank you, for bringing her over. And sorry for her intrusion. But don't you have a dog that would've scared her away?"

Mickey scratches the back of his neck. "I was at my sister's house. I just got home and found her there."

"Oh well, thanks again." Ian replies. "I'll walk you out."

 

 The second time Garfield got into Mickey's house, the cat was sitting on the couch as if it lived there. Mickey was out with his siblings having some fun like they used to, and of course, Ace was with Mickey. They partied at home and Mickey couldn't leave his best friend at home so he took the dog with him. When they got back, Ace ran to go eat, Mickey, Iggy, and Mandy stumbling into the living room to continue the party. "Mickey, there's a fat orange cat on your couch." Iggy had said, laughing afterwards.

"What the fuck!" Mickey sighs, picking up the cat.

"Who's is it?" Mandy questions, petting its back. Mickey feels and hears it purr.

"Next door neighbors. Watch Ace really quick." Mickey points to the dog who is currently eating. As he was walking over, he huffs and looks at the cat. "If you don't like your owner, run away and stop coming to my house."

Mickey knows it's late but he can't babysit someone's cat, so he knocked loudly. Moments later, Ian opens the door half naked. Orange hair ruffled messy, sweatpants hanging low as well as his _Calvin Klein_ boxers. Ian stretches which causes them to fall more, showing his V line that Mickey tried to subtly not to look at. When Ian notices the ball of fur in Mickey's arms, he sighs. "Fuck, man, I'm so sorry. I don't know how she manages to get out."

"'M starting to think she doesn't like you." Mickey chuckles, obviously drunk. He hands the cat over, then looks at Ian. "You should definitely get a catsitter."

Ian laughs at his neighbor's drunkenness. "Maybe I'll consider it. You should get home and go to bed."

"You're a loser! You're going to bed at-"

"It's three in the morning." Ian cuts him off with a laugh. "Goodnight."

"Hmm, goodnight." Mickey rolls his eyes and makes his way back to his house. When he returns, Mandy hits his arm. 

"Your hot ass neighbor, is he single?" Mandy questions. Mickey shrugs, basically saying 'how the fuck am i supposed to know?' "You were totally checking him out though. Hope he's gay."

"Shut up and go take a shot." Mickey groans.

 

 It was about almost a week later when Garfield managed to get in Mickey's bed. Ace was sleeping on his bed right next to Mickey's and Garfield as slipped through the doggy door. It was a mystery as to why Garfield decided to go upstairs but she did and slipped quietly into Mickey's cracked open door. The cat avoided the dog, it trying it's best to jump on the bed. Mickey rolled over moments later to feel a big blob under his arm and he groans loudly.

He got up and grabbed something disposable but heavy, a beer can. He went  to his window, opened it, and threw it with force. A click noise caused an already woke Ian to look up. He's just gotten out of the shower, completely naked. Squinting, Ian walks to his window and opens it. Mickey tried to ignore the fact his sexy ass neighbor is naked and he could see his hairs blow his belly button. "Problem?" Ian questions.

Mickey wipes his eyes, "You need a fucking shock collar or leash for your goddamn cat. She's in my bed."

"Wow," Ian chuckles. "She got in your bed faster than I ever could."

Mickey was going to agree, but then realized that he said and that he's flirting. Chuckling, Mickey shakes his head. "Will you just come get your cat? I have a key in my mailbox."

"Nice hiding." Ian sarcastically laughs. "I'll be over in five."

Five minutes later, Ian is walking into Mickey's bedroom, Mickey laying there with his eyes closed. He feels the bed divot before opening his eyes and seeing Ian grabbing his cat. "Did I wake you?"

"No, your cat did." Mickey chuckles. "Speaking of your cat, why is it so fat?"

"She likes to eat." Ian pouts. "She's a great cuddler too. I have a feeling you're a cat hater."

"Yes, I'm more of a manly dog guy." Mickey replies. As if on cue, Ace stood up from his doggy bed and walks over to Ian to inspect him like a good guard dog. "He's no harm, Ace. Sit."

The dog sits and Ian stares in awe. "Your dog is adorable, what are you talking about?"

Ian lets his cat crawl back on Mickey's bed as he bends down to pet the rottweiler. Mickey mentally groans as the cat climbs on his stomach and lays there. He watches as Ian and Ace are playing on the ground, confused as why this is even happening. He's practically cuddling with his sexy neighbor's fat cat and his neighbor is playing with his dog on his bedroom floor. 

"Garfield likes you." Ian chuckles. "I don't know why she likes coming over here so much."

"Why'd you name it Garfield? I know it's orange like Garfield but _how original_." Mickey laughs, holding the cat as he sits up. 

"My brother and sister named her. My ex-boyfriend gave me this cat as a present and I didn't have a name for her so they named her." Ian explains. Mickey just nods and smirks. "Shit, I should be going. I have work in an hour."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Or your cat." Mickey sarcastically laughs.

"I have a key to your house, I'll definitely be over later." Ian winks. Ian left, Mickey not realizing he had left Garfield in his arms. When Ian got to his bedroom, he exclaims _"Fuck!"_ loudly then looks through his window to see Mickey talking to Garfield. 

"What a wonderful mistake." Ian mumbles, smiling. He might've just met Mickey over something ridiculous, but he might like him just a little.

 

 

 


End file.
